Route du Bonheur
by Kat's Imagination
Summary: Après la mort d'Ichigo, Orihime est dévastée d'avoir perdu l'amour de sa vie, mais lorsque le vice-capitaine de la sixième division lui redonnera le sourire, pourra-t-elle suivre cette nouvelle voie vers le bonheur ?


C'était une journée magnifique pour un jour aussi tragique. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et aucun nuage n'était présent pour l'obscurcir. Ce qui n'était pas le cas pour plusieurs habitants de Karakura qui avait le coeur noirci par le chagrin. Pendant cette belle journée d'été, ils étaient réunis au cimetière pour dire adieu à un être cher. Orihime était l'une de ces personnes. Elle se tenait droite alors que le prêtre lisait un sermon. Elle avait encore de la difficulté à accepter cette vérité si douloureuse...

**FLASH-BACK**

Elle s'était réveillée, l'esprit confus et le corps ankylosé. Quelques minutes plus tard et les idées claires, elle reconnut aisément la quatrième division et son odeur de désinfectant. Les évènements firent lentement son chemin jusqu'à sa mémoire : la guerre, le sang, les nombreux blessés, ses amis combattant...Immédiatement, les images de ses personnes précieuses se succédèrent jusqu'à s'arrêter sur celle d'Ichigo.

- Inoue.

Elle tourna la tête pour voir Rukia entrer dans la pièce, aidée de béquilles et de Renji. Ce dernier portait un masque solennel. Le visage de la petite shinigami était douloureux ; ses yeux étaient bouffis et éjectés de sang.

- Kuchiki-san ! Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Orihime en se redressant dans son lit. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Je vais bien, répondit-elle avec une grimace. Nous avons pu finalement gagner la guerre et arrêter Aizen pour de bon.  
- Comment vont les autres ? s'empressa de questionner la princesse. Sado-kun, Ishida-kun, Kurosaki-kun...?  
- Sado et Ishida n'ont que des blessures mineures comme la plupart des gens. Ils vont bien, assura Renji en fuyant le regard de la rousse.  
- E-Et ? persista-t-elle, son coeur se serrant dans sa poitrine à cette attente.

Rukia baissa la tête, n'osant pas regarder son amie. Cette dernière répéta sa question, frissonnant d'appréhension. Incapable de supporter ce silence angoissant, elle les supplia de lui dire ce qui se passait. Renji plia et lâcha la bombe :

- Il...Il ne s'en est pas sorti.  
- Q-Quoi...? bredouilla la princesse.  
- Inoue...Il...Ichigo...Il n'a pas survécu...Il...Il est mort.

Les mots coulèrent, créant un passage douloureux jusqu'à l'esprit d'Orihime.

- Non ! C-c 'est impossible ! Il...Il ne p-peut pas être, s'écria-t-elle en se levant d'un bond malgré ses jambes qui se liquéfiaient. Je dois pouvoir faire quelque chose ! Je peux sûrement le sauver ! Avec mon pouvoir !  
- Non, tu ne peux rien faire. Il est mort, Inoue. Il ne reviendra pas ! cria Rukia, les yeux débordant de larmes.

La rousse eut l'impression d'avoir reçu une gifle en plein visage. Toutefois, son cerveau refusait d'assimiler cette information. Non, elle ne pouvait les croire. Ils devaient mentir...Ce qu'elle vivait n'était pas réel, elle nageait en plein cauchemar...Elle fit alors la seule chose sensée à son coeur et prit la fuite.

- Inoue ! hurla la soeur de Byakuya. Renji, tu dois la rattraper ! Son corps n'a pas encore repris toutes ses forces, et dans l'état où elle est, cela pourrait être dangereux !

Le vice-capitaine acquiesça et partit à sa poursuite. Il la trouva quelques minutes plus tard, dans les jardins de la quatrième division, cachée derrière un arbre. Elle avait ramené son front contre ses genoux et sanglotait. Renji ne put que sentir la tristesse et le désespoir l'envahir à son tour à cette scène. Il s'installa près d'elle ; il voulait la réconforter, mais il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre.

- Inoue-san...Je...J'aurai voulu vous l'apprendre autrement...  
- Q-qu'est-ce que ça c-changerait ? bégaya la princesse. K-Kurosaki-kun...je ne peux pas croire...J'aurais pu...  
- Non, fit-il fermement en écartant les mains d'Orihime de son visage larmoyant. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Ichigo est mort en héros et il ne voudrait certainement pas que tu te sentes ainsi. Il s'est sacrifié pour nous protéger. Il a sauvé la Soul Society et tout le monde. Ne te crée pas de remords inutiles. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voudrait.

Ses paroles réconfortèrent un peu la rousse, mais ne put empêcher d'autres larmes de couler. Elle pleura, mais elle finit par s'endormir sur l'épaule de Renji qui la porta dans ses bras jusqu'aux quartiers de la Quatrième division.

**FIN FLASH-BACK**

C'était la deuxième cérémonie funéraire pour Orihime. Dans la première, elle avait enterré son frère. Et maintenant, c'était son amour. Les deux étaient autant douloureux. Tous les gens fixaient solennellement le cercueil fermé avec le corps humain du jeune Ichigo. Il y avait sa famille, soit Isshin qui réconfortait Yuzu qui était incapable de contenir ses larmes. De son côté, Karin réprimandait avec force sa peine, mais sa respiration était saccadée et elle serrait continuellement les poings, en proie à une grande tension. Puis, venait les amis d'école : Ishida, Sado, Keigo, Mizuiro et plusieurs autres élèves du lycée étaient présents. S'ajoutait à cela les shinigamis qui s'était déplacé, tel que Toshiro, Rangiku, Rukia, Renji, Ikkura, Kenpachi et d'autres. Sans oublier Urahara et Yoruichi, qui se faisaient discret.

Tatsuki était à ses côtés et serrait sa main. Orihime était fière, elle avait réussi à ne pas pleurer aux funérailles, même si cela était passé bien près lors du discours d'Ishida qui s'était révélé fidèle à l'histoire d'Ichigo et à ses valeurs. Le temps de descendre le cercueil arriva et cela frappa la princesse de plein fouet : C'était terminé. Dès que le cercueil aurait disparu, Ichigo disparaîtrait. Il n'allait pas revenir. Il était mort. Elle le savait, mais la réalisation soudaine la fit défaillir. Sa gorge se serra, rendant sa respiration pénible. Les larmes vinrent lui piquer les yeux et sa mâchoire se crispa pour empêcher l'eau de couler. On jeta la première pelletée de terre. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre. Le cercueil avait maintenant disparu.

Les souvenirs de ce garçon remontèrent un à un à sa mémoire. Leur première aventure à la Soul Society. Sa promesse de la protéger après l'attaque des arrancars. Cette nuit, avant d'être partie au Hueco Mundo, dans sa chambre, où elle avait mis ses sentiments à découvert à ce garçon endormi...Ce garçon qu'elle aimerait dans cinq vies différentes...Ce baiser inachevé...Tous ces souvenirs la déchiraient de l'intérieur et alors que les dernières pelletées de terre étaient lancées, elle craqua. Les perles salées brisèrent le barrage et débordèrent sur son visage. Elle porta la main à sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot et s'éloigna de ce lieu.

Encore une fois, la nature semblait la meilleure des confidentes et Orihime se réfugia près d'un petit lac dans une clairière, là où le clapotis de l'eau s'accordait avec le bruit de ces larmes. Elle était tout simplement incapable de se faire à l'idée qu'elle ne le reverrait plus...Cette simple pensée accablait son âme.

- C'est toujours dur, fit une voix tout près d'elle.

La princesse, trop affligée par sa tristesse n'avait pas entendu Renji se poster une fois de plus près d'elle. Elle lui lança un regard interrogatif à travers ce voile d'eau.

- Les enterrements, expliqua-t-il. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas assisté à ça. La dernière fois, c'était au Rukongai, avec Rukia. Bien des choses ont changé depuis ce temps, mais on ne peut jamais complètement oublier ces personnes.

Ces paroles coulaient facilement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il racontait ses choses, mais parler lui faisait du bien et peut-être ferait-il du bien à Orihime. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu se glisser loin du cimetière, il l'avait suivi, écoutant ses instincts. Il se sentait importé d'une mission. Bien sûr, Ichigo ne lui aurait jamais demandé de veiller sur Orihime si quelque chose venait à déraper, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus rien faire.

- J-Je...Je ne pourrais jamais le revoir...j'aurais t-tellement voulu pouvoir lui dire a-adieu...lui parler une d-dernière fois, articula difficilement la jeune fille en tentant de prendre une respiration régulière. I-Il ne saura jamais à q-quel point je l'ai-ai...

_Je l'aimais..._ Ces mots restèrent coincer dans sa gorge et une nouvelle crise de larmes vint la submerger. Voilà qu'elle pensait déjà au passé...

- Si ça peut te rassurer, je crois qu'il s'en doutait, dit doucement Renji. Bon, Ichigo n'était pas le garçon le plus rapide pour comprendre ce genre de chose, mais je suis sûr qu'il savait que tu tenais beaucoup à lui. Et lui aussi tenait beaucoup à toi.

Le silence s'installa docilement sur Renji et Orihime. Les larmes de cette dernière finirent par s'estomper, tout comme une partie du malaise de son coeur. Ils restèrent, simplement à regarder les ondulations régulières de l'eau sous les rayons du soleil.

- Mais tu sais, il y a peut-être quelque chose que je peux faire, déclara soudainement Renji. Rien n'est certain, mais techniquement, Ichigo devrait se retrouver à la Soul Society, quelque part dans le Rukongai.

Le coeur de la princesse bondit dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle tournait un regard plein d'espoir vers le vice-capitaine.

- Je pourrais essayer de le retrouver, mais tu dois comprendre que je ne pourrais pas vraiment le ramener non plus. Il ne pourra plus vivre à Karakura. Cependant, je pourrais arranger un rendez-vous avec lui pour que tu puisses le voir une dernière fois et lui faire tes adieux...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, surprit par une soudaine étreinte de la jeune femme. Son visage rayonnant fit rougir Renji qui ne s'attendait pas à autant d'affection.

- O-oui ! Je...Je te serais très reconnaissante si tu pouvais faire une telle chose pour moi, dit-elle en esquissant un simple sourire.  
- D'accord. Je ferais tout ce qui en sera en mon pouvoir.

Pour revoir le sourire sur le visage d'Orihime, Renji était prêt à tout. À ce moment, il lui aurait même décroché la lune.

{...}

Les jours passèrent et Orihime dut affronter le retour au lycée. Les regards de pitié qu'elle recevait ne faisaient que lui rappeler la douleur qu'elle portait. La cicatrice était encore bien fraîche, mais l'espoir qu'avait apporté Renji était comme un baume réparateur. Si seulement ses pouvoirs pouvaient aussi guérir les blessures de l'âme. Heureusement, ses amies étaient là pour elle et la supportaient. Toutefois, le lycée sans Ichigo était beaucoup plus fade. Dans ces souvenirs de cours, il était toujours là. Voir son bureau vide lui déchirait à chaque fois le coeur et se concentrer sur les propos du professeur devenait une tâche difficile.

Le vendredi était finalement arrivé, mais la fin de semaine s'avérait beaucoup plus longue que la semaine. Sans Tatsuki, qui était partie à une compétition importante de karaté, Orihime allait se sentir seule dans cet appartement, avec ce coeur meurtri et sa tête encore pleine de souvenir accablant.

_Bon, un film devrait me changer les idées _! songea-t-elle avec une fausse joie. Elle choisit le plus long film qu'elle possédait, soit le premier film du «Seigneur des Anneaux». Plus de trois heures d'aventures avec des hobbits devraient lui occuper l'esprit quelque temps. Alors qu'elle mettait le popcorn au micro-onde, la sonnerie d'entrée retentit.

Perplexe, elle ouvrit pour trouver Renji sur le seuil de la porte, dans des habits de terriens. Surprise, elle l'invita à entrer et lui demanda la raison de sa visite.

- Et bien, je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles. Comment vas-tu ?  
- Bien, répondit-elle d'un automatique. Et à la Soul Society...du nouveau ?  
- Rukia a été nommé vice-capitaine...  
- Oh, c'est super ! s'exclama Orihime avec un sourire. Tu lui donneras mes félicitations !  
- Oui. Elle aurait aimé te voir, mais tu comprends, elle était très occupée avec ce nouveau poste, expliqua Renji avant de détecter une étrange odeur. Qu'est-ce que ça sent ?  
- Pop-corn ! lança la jeune fille avant de détaler dans la cuisine où elle versa le sac de mais soufflé dans un grand bol. Tu en veux ? proposa-t-elle lorsqu'elle revint.

Il hésita longuement, connaissant les goûts extravagants de la princesse, mais l'odeur qui s'en dégageait était délicieuse et eut raison de son estomac. Il attrapa un pop-corn et le mit dans sa bouche. Le goût salé de la gâterie mélangé au beurre fondu fit l'extase de ses papilles gustatives.

- C'est la meilleure chose que j'aie jamais mangé de ma vie ! s'écria Renji en prenant une autre poignée. Est-ce que je peux ? demanda-t-il un peu tard.  
- Sers-toi, j'allais en avoir de trop de toute manière, avoua-t-elle en s'installant sur le canapé. Maintenant, place au Seigneur des Anneaux !  
- Seigneur des agneaux ? répéta le shinigami à la chevelure rouge.  
- Des anneaux, c'est un film.  
- Connais pas, indiqua-t-il la bouche pleine.  
- Quoi ?! Mais c'est un classique cinématographique !

C'est ainsi que Renji se retrouva à plonger dans l'aventure de Frodon le hobbit, un vendredi soir avec Orihime, à déguster du popcorn.

{...}

Le film se termina, près de trois heures plus tard avec la dissolution de la communauté de l'anneau et une pénurie de popcorn. Le silence s'était installé tout comme la nuit et l'obscurité. Renji se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Orihime le suivit, pensive. Il y avait cette question qu'ils n'avaient pas abordée et qui lui tiraillait l'esprit depuis le début. Elle se jeta à l'eau, incapable d'attendre davantage :

- Alors, qu'est-ce que qui se passe avec...les recherches ? lâcha-t-elle en fixant ses pieds.  
- Et bien, nous avons ratissé quelques districts du Rukongai, mais il y en a beaucoup et avec la reconstruction de la Soul Society, il est dur d'obtenir des volontaires. Toutefois, je garde confiance en nos chance de le retrouver.

La rousse acquiesça, gardant la tête baissée pour cacher ses yeux qui s'emplissaient d'eau.

- Je...commença-t-elle d'une voix craquée. Je...Merci...pour t-tout...Pour ce soir...Ça m'a fait du bien de...ne pas être seule, ça m'a aidé à me changer les idées.  
- Et bien...je...De rien, dit Renji, embarrassé. Ton film de petit homme...  
- Hobbit.  
- C'est ça, c'était plutôt intéressant, même j'aurai aimé voir la fin...  
- Si...Si tu veux, nous pourrions toujours écouter la suite un de ces jours ?

{...}

C'est ainsi que commença l'ascension. Au fil du temps, les visites de Renji se firent plus rapprochées et les questions au sujet d'Ichigo plus éloignées jusqu'à disparaître totalement de l'esprit d'Orihime. Bien sûr, elle y repensait, mais lorsqu'elle était avec le vice-capitaine, elle profitait simplement du moment présent. Ses anciennes habitudes de vie remontèrent à la surface et ses amis furent bien heureux de la voir, déambulant dans les couloirs en sautillant et en chantant. Sans oublier ses plats qu'elle préparait qui étaient toujours aussi toxiques.

Par une journée d'automne tardive, Orihime était particulièrement joyeuse. Bon, Tatsuki pouvait comprendre que c'était l'effet du vendredi, mais cela restait tout de même louche. Elle avait un doute sur l'excès de bonheur de sa meilleure amie et subtilement, elle lui demanda :

- Alors...est-ce que tu vois Renji ce week-end ?  
- Comment le sais-tu ?! s'écria-t-elle, surprise.  
- Tu es toujours plus enthousiasme quand il est là, expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.  
- Ah oui ?

Sincèrement, elle n'avait rien remarqué de telle et cela troublait un peu l'esprit de la rousse que sa meilleure amie en sache plus sur elle-même. Toutefois, cela n'obscurcit pas sa bonne humeur pour une seconde. Qui avait-il de mal à être heureux ?

Les cours passèrent rapidement à la plus grande joie de la jeune fille qui n'attendait que cela pour rejoindre Renji. Elle se retrouva ainsi dans un couloir bondé d'étudiants. Dans cette masse de personne, elle put distinguer son nom dans la foulée de cris. Elle s'arrêta en recherchant sa source. Mizuiro se posta bientôt devant elle, essoufflé. Le courant d'élèves étaient passé et on pouvait voir les couleurs d'un soleil couchant à travers la pièce.

- Mizuiro-kun, y a-t-il un problème ?  
- Orihime-san, je...il fallait que je vous donne ceci, dit-il en lui tendant deux petits bouts de papier.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- C'est des billets pour le film Bad Shield 2. Ça fait un moment que je les ai en ma possession, mais avec la sortie du film au cinéma cette semaine, ça m'a rappelé..., fit-il en perdant le fil de ses paroles. Enfin, ils étaient pour Ichigo.  
- Q-Quoi ?

Orihime sentit son coeur faire un bond inexplicablement dans sa poitrine à la seule mention de ce nom.

- Il m'avait demandé de les acheter pour lui un bon moment déjà...C'était le jour où tu étais portée disparue, tu sais ? Tatsuki était dans une de ces colères...

Oui, la princesse se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour. Celui où Ulquiorra l'avait obligé à le suivre aux Hueco Mundo. Juste avant, elle avait fait ses adieux à Ichigo...Ce simple souvenir lui noua douloureusement la gorge et elle sentit ses yeux se mettre à brûler.

- E-Et pourquoi deux billets ? réussit-elle à articuler.  
- C'était un de ses films favoris, il souhaitait sûrement y aller avec quelqu'un, mais je ne sais pas qui...

Elle remercia Mizuiro d'une petite voix et elle se retrouva seule avec sa tête pleine de questionnement : Pour qui était le deuxième billet ? Un membre de sa famille ? Un ami d'école comme Sado, Ishida ou Keigo ? Ou peut-être une fille comme Rukia...ou elle ?

- Orihime, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La concernée leva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux inquiets de Renji. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle était sortie du lycée et avait parcouru la distance jusqu'à la grille où le shinigami l'attendait.

- Veux-tu venir au cinéma avec moi ? lança la rousse en tendant les billets.  
- Bien, je...ça me ferait plaisir, répondit-il, surpris par son initiative. Mais pourquoi cette question aussi soudaine ?  
- Je...je ne pouvais penser à personne d'autre que toi pour m'accompagner...

Renji n'était pas certain de bien saisir le sens de sa réponse. Il ne put s'empêcher de la dévisager alors qu'ils marchaient pour tenter de percer la raison de son comportement. Ce n'était pas normal qu'elle soit si silencieuse et qu'elle n'ait pas abordé d'étrange sujet comme sa théorie sur les lutins ou il ne sait quoi. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Elle avait l'esprit ailleurs et son regard était lointain. Il voulait savoir ce qui se passait. Mais si elle ne lui disait rien, c'était peut-être parce que cela ne le concernait pas.

Avec cet état d'esprit, il ne put profiter du bon film, tout comme Orihime qui se sentait sur le point de craquer. Elle tremblait d'un étrange sentiment. Ichigo aurait dû se retrouver à cet endroit même, avec une autre personne chère à son coeur. S'il n'était pas mort, peut-être serait-il à ses côtés à la place de Renji...Ces réflexions suffisaient à donner le tournis à la jeune fille. Elle se sentait tout sauf bien. Alors que le film terminait et que Renji la raccompagnait, un sentiment de malaise très fort s'empara d'elle. Le trajet se passa dans un silence de mort.

Lorsqu'elle vit son appartement se dresser devant elle, la princesse n'eut qu'une seule envie ; courir pour s'y réfugier. Toutefois, le shinigami aux cheveux rouges avait d'autres plans en tête. Avant qu'elle n'eut la chance de de traverser le seuil rassurant de sa porte, il l'arrêta par une forte prise au poignet.

- Orihime, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu n'as pas parlé de toute la soirée et...je peux bien voir que quelque chose te tracasse.  
- Il n'y a rien...  
- Tu mens très mal, tu sais ?  
- R-Renji, je ne peux pas...

Le destin sembla s'en mêler. La jeune fille, en voulant lui faire lâcher la prise, glissa et tomba à la renverse. Heureusement, le vice-capitaine réussit à la rattraper, mais en voulant la remettre en équilibre, ses lèvres se heurtèrent aux siennes. La sensation était si agréable que le shinigami ne voulut pas s'en défaire et, inconsciemment, porta une main au visage de la rousse. Sa joue était humide, comme si, comme si..._elle avait pleuré..._

Il réalisa alors ce qu'il faisait et se sépara rapidement. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la dérobée à Orihime : Ses yeux étaient voilés de larmes et son visage était écarlate. Il se sentit affreusement mal, mais en même temps, ce baiser était ce qu'il avait depuis un bon moment désiré...

- Je...désolé...je ...excuse-moi..

La porte claqua et Renji se retrouva seul avec ses excuses et ses émotions en ébullition. Il appela la princesse, mais seul le silence lui répondit. Alors il repartit, le coeur lourd et la tête pleine.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Orihime s'était effondrée sur son lit pour se réfugier dans les couvertures. Les larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas, tout comme ce sentiment qui prenait son coeur en otage. Lorsqu'elle n'eut plus d'eau à pleurer, elle s'endormit pour oublier quelque peu ses soucis.

{...}

Le lendemain, cela lui prit tout son courage pour seulement se sortir du lit. Elle erra dans son appartement, indécise. Elle avait besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, mais elle n'y arriverait pas seule. Elle attrapa le téléphone pour avoir des conseils de sa meilleure amie, mais hésita longuement. Finalement, elle tapa les chiffres et attendit avec appréhension. Tatsuki répondit après la deuxième sonnerie. Ne comprenant pas très bien, les propos de sa meilleure amie, elle décida d'aller directement chez elle. Elle la trouva sur le sofa, emmitouflée dans une couverture épaisse, les yeux rougis. Elle la serra dans les bras puis lui demanda :

- Que se passe-t-il Orihime ? Hier encore, tu étais si joyeuse...

Elle lui raconta tout : Mizuiro qui lui avait donné les billets qui appartenaient à Ichigo, le cinéma avec Renji, leur baiser accidentel...

- J-je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive...J'ai l'impression de trahir I-Ichi...

Elle fut incapable de prononcer son nom. Le nom de celui qu'elle avait dit qu'elle aimerait même dans cinq vies différentes...

- Orihime, c'est normal de te sentir ainsi, assura Tatsuki. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je crois que tu aimeras toujours Ichigo.  
- Q-Quoi ? fit-elle en levant ses yeux gris vers son amie.  
- Oui, tu l'aimeras toujours, tout comme ton frère. Sora a gardé une place dans ton coeur et Ichigo aussi y aura une place importante. Mais tu sais quoi ? demanda-t-elle en plaçant ses deux mains de chaque côté du visage de la princesse. Tu es la personne avec le plus grand coeur que je connaisse. Et je ne veux pas voir ton bonheur te filer entre les doigts.  
- M-mais...  
- Ichigo ne voudrait pas que tu sois malheureuse à cause lui.

Ces mots suffirent à la faire craquer une fois de plus. À nouveau, les larmes se mirent à ruisseler sur son visage. Tatsuki l'enlaça de toutes ses forces et lui glissa des mots doux. La route jusqu'au bonheur n'était pas des plus faciles, mais elle avait confiance qu'elle y arriverait.

{...}

La semaine avait passé difficilement pour Orihime. Toutefois, ce recul lui avait permis de réaliser ce que Tatsuki avait essayé de lui faire comprendre, soit peu importe combien elle le souhaiterait, elle ne pourrait jamais oublier Ichigo. Elle devait continuer à vivre et ne pas mettre son bonheur de côté. Il fallait qu'elle se détache de cette promesse qui lui donnait cette impression de trahison. Oui, elle avait dit qu'elle l'aimerait même dans cinq vies différentes, mais peut-être que leur amour n'était pas destiné à se concrétiser. Peut-être dans une autre vie, mais pas dans celle-ci. Il fallait qu'elle le comprenne, qu'elle l'accepte pour passer à autre chose. Accepter que son bonheur ne vienne pas de lui.

Au bout de la semaine, Orihime, grâce aux conseils de Tatsuki, avait relativement fait de l'ordre dans ses idées. Elle avait retrouvé sa mine joyeuse, mais restait tout de même inquiète. Elle n'était pas encore certaine de ses sentiments envers Renji, mais elle avait quelques indices. Elle savait que sa présence lui manquait et qu'elle se sentait bien avec lui...mais était-ce suffisant ? Elle ne pourrait le savoir qu'une fois qu'elle l'aurait de nouveau en face d'elle.

Elle attendit son retour. Lorsqu'une semaine passa, elle ne s'inquiéta pas trop et le mit sur le fait qu'il devait avoir plus de travail à la Soul Society. La deuxième semaine s'acheva et Orihime se mit à envisager le pire : s'était-il passé quelque chose ? Une attaque ? Une guerre ? Avait-il été blessé ?! Enlevé par des extraterrestres ?! Elle se mit à se faire du mauvais sang. Voilà un bon moment qu'elle ne s'était pas retrouvée aussi longtemps éloigné de lui. Elle réalisa que tous ces petits gestes, que ce soit pour replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, ou tout simplement effacer ses larmes, l'avaient marqués et lui manquaient. Ces douces affections pour lui faire oublier son chagrin valaient beaucoup plus que cela maintenant.

La troisième semaine se termina et Orihime guettait cette chevelure rouge. Elle était sur le point d'aller voir Urahara pour s'informer si la Soul Society connaissait des problèmes qu'on cogna à la porte. Son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle allait à tout allure ouvrir la porte. Son regard tomba sur Renji et une soudaine envie de tomber dans ses bras la surprit. Toutefois, elle stoppa son élan en apercevant Rukia. Il n'était pas seul.

- K-Kuchiki-san ! Quelle surprise ! Ça fait un moment ! Comment vas-tu ? s'exclama la rousse en tentant de ne pas faire dévier son regard vers le vice-capitaine de la sixième division.  
- Très bien, mais nous parlerons plus tard ! répondit avec empressement la petite shinigami. Nous avons une grande surprise ! Viens !

La princesse se retrouva entrainée par Rukia hors de son appartement. Orihime lança un regard interrogatif à Renji, mais celui-ci fuyait ses yeux. Une minute plus tard, la petite soeur de Byakuya la lâcha près de la rivière de Karakura. À travers le soleil qui se couchait sur l'horizon, la rousse put distinguer une silhouette. Cette dernière s'approcha et les contours se précisèrent : C'était une personne de grande taille, avec des cheveux en bataille dont la couleur était orangé...

Son coeur eut un soubresaut qui lui coupa le souffle. Ichigo se tenait devant elle, en tenu de shinigami, un mince sourire sur son visage.

- Salut Inoue.

Sa voix ranima ses souvenirs enfouis et elle dut se pincer pour croire qu'il était bien réel. Ses genoux se liquéfiaient littéralement.

- J'espère que tu vas mieux, je ne souhaitais pas te causer autant de peine à toi et aux autres, dit-il en s'arrêtant devant elle.  
- Ç-Ça va, articula-t-elle en sentant ses larmes monter à ses yeux. Je...J'étais simplement triste de ne pas pouvoir t'avoir dit au revoir, Kurosaki-kun...  
- J'avoue, mon départ a été un peu bref, répondit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Mais, ça va maintenant. Je vais avoir une place dans les rangs du Gotei 13 et compte sur moi pour continuer à protéger cette ville ! On se reverra certainement !  
- O-oui, je suis contente de l'apprendre.

Un petit silence s'installa dans lequel Orihime avait ravalé ses larmes pour un sourire. Elle n'avait pas de raison de pleurer ; Ichigo se portait bien et veillerait sur Karakura. C'était sûrement la dernière fois qu'elle le verrait avant un bon moment, mais cela ne la rendait pas triste. Elle était heureuse.

- Je...Je suis vraiment heureuse de te revoir Kurosaki-kun, fit-elle en tendant une main pour lui serrer la pince une dernière fois.

Comme réponse, il lui sourit et attrapant sa main, il attira la princesse dans une soudaine accolade. Ce geste d'affection surprit la jeune fille qui piqua un fard avant de regarder s'éloigner l'amour d'une vie. Lorsqu'il eut disparut, elle poussa un soupir de contentement. Son coeur n'avait jamais été plus en paix que maintenant. Elle fit divaguer ses yeux nuageux jusqu'à tomber sur une forme solitaire près de la rive. Elle reconnut aisément Renji à sa chevelure. Elle se faufila silencieusement derrière lui pour ensuite glisser ses bras autour de lui, son visage contre son dos.

- Renji, ne me refais plus jamais ça, murmura-t-elle.  
- Q-Quoi ? Orihime ?  
- Ne t'absente plus aussi longtemps...

Confus, il se détacha d'elle, mais la rousse continua à emprisonner ses mains. Le shinigami la dévisagea en tentant de comprendre. Il l'avait observé enlacer le roux et savait qu'elle continuait à avoir des sentiments envers le shinigami remplaçant.

- Mais...Ichigo...  
- Merci. Je te remercie d'avoir tenu parole. J'étais vraiment heureuse de le revoir, mais...

Elle sentit la chaleur se répandre dans son visage. Elle y était. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle ne devait pas laisser son bonheur glisser entre ses doigts.

- Mais, j'ai réalisé que Kurosaki-kun gardera toujours une place dans mon coeur. Toutefois, je sais que je ne pourrai supporter que tu me quittes. Je tiens à toi Renji et...je veux que tu restes à mes côtés parce que...

Elle n'eut la chance de terminer sa phrase que le vice-capitaine plaqua ses lèvres aux siennes. Son coeur maintenant dénudé d'hésitation, elle se laissa aller à ce baiser et à la chaleur de ses bras.

Oui, définitivement, le bonheur se trouvait ici.


End file.
